The Days of Wood and Bell
by jayfeather12345
Summary: Katie only joined the Quidditch team last year, and is still learning fast. However, when a certain Quidditch captain distracts her at every turn, will she be able to keep her place? And just when things are finally looking up, her attention is begged by another tall, dark and handsome Quidditch captain who won't take no for an answer. Will Katie's Gryffindor loyalty save her?
1. My Heart Skipped a Beat

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter Series or any characters except my own.

This is set during Harry's second year at Hogwarts, but while he's off looking for the Chamber of Secrets, some other members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team are focused on other things... like love.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**~ My Heart Skipped A Beat ~**

"Hey, Katie, are you ready yet?" called Angelina Johnson, one of my best friends.

"Yeah, I'm coming," I replied, smiling as I finished brushing my dark, wavy hair and hurried down the steps leading from the girls dormitory to the common room.

"Finally!" Alicia Spinnet, my other best friend, sighed dramatically as I appeared. Angelina and Alicia were both a year above me, but ever since I had been made a chaser in the Gryffindor Quidditch team along with them we had been firm friends.

"Well not everyone is a natural beauty like you, you know. Some of us have to actually spend _time_ getting ready," I retorted. However much she denied it, Alicia really was naturally beautiful with her long, luscious black hair and soft brown eyes. So was Angelina, with her pretty blonde locks and sky-blue eyes. I wasn't anything special, but I didn't really mind. I had all the friends I needed and wanted.

Angelina led the way out of the common room and herded Alicia and I down several long passageways and flights of stairs until we reached the courtyard. It was a lovely autumn day with a cool breeze and birdsong sweetening the air. The Hogwarts courtyard was filled with chattering students all gathered to await Filch. Only when the old caretaker appeared and started ticking names of his list could the students begin the short walk to Hogsmead.

"You'll love Hogsmead," Angelina told me, her eyes bright. "Honeydukes is amazing; they have every single sweet you can imagine, and Rosmerta makes the most amazing Butterbeer."

"And don't forget Zonko's," Alicia put in with a mischievous grin. Filch had finally appeared, wheezing, and students began to flood out of the gates as my friend continued, "Zonko's Joke shop is full of surprises – Fred and George Weasley and Lee Jordan always spend most of their time in there. "Remember last year when they came back with enough dung bombs to fill Snape's cupboard so when he opened it he was almost buried alive?" she laughed gaily as the wind picked up her hair and tugged at it playfully.

I smiled ruefully. I remembered the incident well, but last year I had still been in awe of the Weasley twins, who were in the same year as Alicia and Angelina. They were friends with my best friends though, and had accepted me readily enough into their little group. As Filch checked my name off the list, his stinking breath making it hard to breath, I reflected on how shy I had been before I met the Weasley twins. If anyone could bring me out of my shell, they could.

* * *

I enjoyed the brisk walk to Hogsmead and it wasn't long before we were finally there. "Where are we going first?" I asked, looking around in amazement at all the shops filling the street before us.

Before either of the two girls flanking me could answer, however, a cheeky voice broke into our conversation:

"Hey, Bell, is this your first visit to Hogwarts?" I turned to see the Weasley twins approaching casually. "Because we think we've found the perfect shop for you to visit first." I realized it was George speaking – his hair was slightly longer than Fred's.

"Oh, no you don't," Angelina butted in before I could reply. "She's coming round with us, so don't you dare get any ideas into your thick heads," she warned.

I raised an eyebrow as Alicia whispered to me, "They've got that gleam in their eye that only means one thing – trouble," she explained. I nodded and looked back at the twins. They were both dressed in matching jeans and shirts. Staring harder at their faces, I saw Alicia was right. There was a mischievous look about them.

"Sorry, but I promised Angelina I would help her choose a present for Sophie Jenkinson," I apologised with a shrug.

"Shame," Fred faked a downhearted sigh. "Maybe later then," he added brightly. I couldn't keep a grin from my face.

"In your dreams," I muttered so only Alicia and Angelina could hear. They both chuckled and dragged me away to some clothes shop.

* * *

It was getting late when we finally headed into The Three Broomsticks. I was immediately struck by the warm, friendly atmosphere as Alicia grabbed a table and we all sat down. We put all our bags on the floor as Alicia went up to the counter to order three Butterbeers.

"Wow, there are so many Hogwarts students in here," I commented, looking around.

"Yeah, this place is a favorite of most Hogwarts students and professors," Angelina agreed.

"Hey Angelina, fancy seeing you here," came a familiar voice. I glanced up from where I had been rummaging in my bag to see Lee Jordan pausing by our table. He glanced at me and smiled in greeting but then returned his gaze to Angelina.

"Jordan," Angelina returned coolly.

"Hey, aren't we on a first name basis now?" he grinned at her.

Behind his back, I rolled my eyes. It had been obvious from the start of the year that he liked Angelina, but she had confided in Alicia and I that she had no feelings for him other than friendship, like with Fred and George.

"Sure, _Lee_," Angelina stressed his first name. "Did you want something?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering if you wanted to come for a quick drink in Madam Puddifoots?" Lee didn't waste any time in asking.

I knew she would refuse him, and sure enough she replied, "No thanks, Alicia's getting Katie and myself drinks. Aren't you supposed to be buying up Zonko's with Fred and George?"

Lee shrugged, not letting her refusal bother him. "I can always make time for you," he told her. I had to feel sorry for him. If a guy constantly refused me like Angelina refused Lee then I'd feel pretty hurt. Mind you, if he said no the first time I probably wouldn't have the guts to ask again. I had to admire him for sticking at it in the hope she would one day like him back.

Just then Alicia arrived back. I moved up a seat so she could sit down after setting three steaming Butterbeers down on the table. Lee said goodbye when it was clear he wouldn't be getting any other answer and the rest of the evening passed uneventfully.

* * *

We were making our way back to Hogwarts when I saw him standing just outside the main doors. The sky was dark and the stars beginning to come out and twinkle, but I could still make out his dark, windswept hair and strong jaw line. His dark eyes glittered as he watched us approach. I had never really thought about it before, but he was handsome in a scruffy, wild kind of way, as he never took much care over his appearance, always appearing with messy uniform and tangled hair. But I liked him like that… wait, I liked him? I shook my head. No, I didn't like him, I just admired him. Yes, that was it. I admired him for his skill at Quidditch.

"You three took your time," Oliver Wood commented as we drew closer. He took his hands out of his pockets and joined us as we headed back into school. "Had a good time in Hogsmead?"

Alicia began to reply but he swept on regardless. "I wanted to tell you that Quidditch practice has been rescheduled due to our first match of the year being against Slytherin instead of Ravenclaw and the need to train with our new seeker." He paused, staring at out blank faces, and then sighed. "Harry Potter," he reminded us.

"Oh, yeah, of course. Sorry, I forgot. When's the next practice?" Angelina asked him. I concentrated on the shopping bags in my hands, refusing to look at him. My heart was already beating unusually fast, and I didn't want it to get any quicker.

"Tomorrow, half six," Wood informed us. I couldn't resist sneaking one little peak at him and saw that his eyes were alight with the glow he always got whenever discussing Quidditch. I felt my heart skip a beat and immediately looked away again, angry. What was wrong with me? Just because he happened to be incredible handsome… _Urgh, stop thinking about him!_ I told myself. _So what if he's handsome? He's also a fifth year, and you're only a third year_…

"Katie? Katie Bell, did you hear what I just said?" Wood's concerned voice brought me out of my reverie.

"Wh –what?" I stammered.

Wood sighed. "I said, can you make it tomorrow? To the practise at half six?" he repeated patiently. I nodded, holding my breath. Now he probably thought I was an idiot. _So what if he thinks you're an idiot? Who cares what he thinks?_ I gritted my teeth. Wood blinked and nodded, then walked away down the corridor. I tried not to stare after him (need I say I failed?).

"Are you okay, Katie?" Angelina asked me.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine," I assured her, but even so, both she and Alicia kept giving me strange looks as we walked back up to the common room together.

That night I tossed and turned in bed. I couldn't stop thinking about how my heart had skipped a beat when I looked at Oliver Wood. Why, oh, why did it have to be him? I needed all my wits about me if I wanted to stay on the Quidditch team, and if Wood kept distracting me, then… Well, I refused to consider it. I tried to focus on other things, like the great day in Hogsmead I had shared with my friends, but when I finally drifted off to sleep my dreams were filled with images of Wood, and my heart just kept on skipping beats.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I really wanted to do a KatiexOliver fanfic, so here it is. This is just the introduction really, so please review and tell me what you think! All comments are really helpful and encouraging!

Or course, later on there might also be some other interesting relationships developing on the Quidditch team...


	2. A Run-in with Flint

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

Guest: Sorry, I wasn't really paying much attention to the character's looks but I have both read the books and seen the films. I'll go back and change that, thanks for pointing it out.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**~ A Run-in with Flint ~**

The next morning I woke with my alarm clock. It went off under my pillow because my roommates would not be pleased if I woke them up. Stumbling out of bed after turning off the insistent beeping, I made my way slowly to the shower.

After my shower I dressed, feeling slightly more awake but I knew that I would only really wake up properly when I was out on the Quidditch pitch. Why Wood had to schedule such early practices was beyond me, but I supposed I would manage... especially since Wood was going to be there.

"Hey Katie," Alicia called my name in a loud whisper as I entered the Gryffindor Common room. She was sprawled out on a sofa with Angelina, who looked to be dozing off.

"Hey 'Licia," I smiled sleepily at her. "Where're the boys?" I added, looking around. Fred, George and Harry were nowhere to be seen (I suspected Wood was already down on the pitch or in the changing rooms).

"Hmm? Boys?" Angelina sat up suddenly, her eyes wide. I stifled a giggle. Trust Angelina to wake up at the word 'boys'.

"Still asleep – surprise, surprise," Alicia answered, rolling her eyes as I came to sit down on the sofa opposite her, shivering despite myself in the cool air.

"Great, Wood'll kill us," I mumbled, forcing myself not to smile as I said his name.

"No, I don't think he will," Alicia confided, staring at me intently with her large brown eyes.

"Wh-what?" I shifted uncomfortably: I knew that look and had seen it too many times before.

Alicia smiled sweetly. "Katie, you know how Angelina gets in the mornings and how I need to look after her to make sure she doesn't accidently injure herself?"

I nodded warily. "Yes?"

"And how none of us wants to be dead before breakfast? I don't suppose you could possibly go and save all our skins by going and waking the boys could you?" Alicia asked innocently.

"No. No way. Nonononono," I said hastily, but before I could voice another protest I found myself standing outside Harry Potter's dormitory. I sighed. I never managed to win arguments of any kind. I realised no-one would be up yet, so I just opened the door tentatively and crept in.

"Lumos," I whispered, holding my wand aloft. I soon found Harry's bed by the window and hastened to wake him by shaking his shoulders gently. "Harry, we have Quidditch practise," I said in a low voice.

"Whaaaa...?" Harry mumbled, rolling over. _Oh, for goodness sake._

"Quidditch practise!" I hissed a little louder. Harry opened his eyes and I had to cover his mouth with my hand to stop him from screaming.

"Katie? What are you doing in here?" Harry asked as he recognised me.

"We have Quidditch practise in five minutes and Wood will kill us if we're not down at the pitch on time," I told him. Harry nodded in understanding and slipped out of bed to get ready. Just as I was leaving, I saw a strange shadow by one of the other beds and went to investigate, but concluded that it was just my eyes playing tricks. I was turning to leave when a surprised voice said my name.

"Katie Bell? I-mmph!" I was at the boy's side in an instant, stifling his loud exclamation with my hand.

"Shush, please," I whispered. When I removed my hand I recognised Ronald Weasley, Fred and George's brother.

"What are you doing in the boys dormitories?" Ronald asked suspiciously.

"I...erm, I'll explain later," I flushed, knowing I was in a difficult situation. Before he could reply I ran for the door, and closed it behind me with a relieved sigh. That was close... too close. I took a deep breath to steel myself before finding Fred and George's dorm. Pushing open the door I found the twin's beds immediately, because the light of my wand picked out their ginger hair instantaneously.

"G'morning, beautiful," George (at least I think it was George) mumbled sleepily when I shook him awake. He reached out with his hand and I stepped away from the bed quickly, my face flushing.

"Quidditch practise," I told him in a low voice.

"Katie? Urgh, it's too early for Quidditch," George complained, rolling over and promptly falling out of bed. I didn't know whether to be alarmed or amused, but I settled for amused when George called out that he was fine and it happened every morning.

I next woke Fred, who thought I was some girl called Abby. From his annoyed grumblings I gathered he didn't like her very much.

"Fred, it's me, Katie Bell. One of the Gryffindor Chasers," I muttered in his ear.

"Oh, Katie, g'morning beautiful. What are you doing in the boys dormitories at this early hour?" Fred mumbled, blinking the sleep out of his eyes and wiggling his eyebrows at me. I felt myself flush even more and tipped my head forward slightly so that my hair fell in front of my face.

"We have Quidditch practise," I reminded him.

"Shoot," Fred muttered, rolling out of bed the same way George had and then scrambling for the shower.

I was just leaving when, once again, someone said my name.

"Hey, Katie, you're not leaving without wishing me 'good morning', are you?" Lee Jordan asked in a low voice so as not to wake the other two boys in the dorm who were still fast asleep.

"I..." I faltered. He looked wide awake compared to the other boys. "Good morning, Lee. I'll probably see you later after Quidditch practise," I said, about to leave again.

"Aw, not even a little kiss on the cheek for your friend?" Lee pleaded cheekily. I rolled my eyes.

"No chance," I said, knowing he was just teasing.

Lee sat up properly. "Well what about a hug, then?"

"Why do you need me to hug you?" I asked warily.

"Because I know you want to, deep down," Lee confided with a wink and a smirk when I blushed for about the hundredth time in the half hour I had been up.

"Why would you think that? I have to get to practise, anyway," I excused myself.

Lee heaved a sigh. "Rejected by two girls in two days," he shook his head. "Rejection hurts, you know," he told me sadly.

"Fine, one hug," I relented. After all, what harm could a hug do? I hugged Alicia and Angelina all the time. So I walked over to his bed and hugged him briefly. Lee put his arms around me and pulled me closer.

"See, that wasn't so hard now, was it?" he teased.

"I guess not," I muttered but before I could pull away, two pairs of strong arms suddenly fixed around me, dragging me out of Lee's arms.

"I know you love Lee, Katie-" a familiar voice began.

"-But we really do have to get to Quidditch practise now," another familiar voice finished.

I spun around to glare at the twins. Their hair was still dripping from their shower and I stepped away from them to avoid getting wet. "I do not love Lee! It was just a hug!" I protested quickly, with a hopeful glance at Lee, hoping he might back me up. But he just sat there with a smug look on his face.

"Suuuure you don't," the Weasley twins chimed together. I huffed and dragged them away, down to the Gryffindor common room where the rest of the team was waiting.

"You took your time," Angelina remarked as I rejoined them.

As we walked briskly through the empty corridors towards the Quidditch pitch, I told her and Alicia what had happened and why I had been so long.

"Oh gosh Katie, everyone'll think you're dating Lee now!" Alicia giggled along with Angelina.

"It's not funny!" I complained. "You're supposed to be my friends," I complained when they didn't stop.

"At least Lee might leave me alone now," Angelina added happily. I shot her a dark look.

* * *

When we reached the pitch we all got changed and met Wood just outside the broom cupboard. As we all chatted amiably with each other, I couldn't help but keep sneaking glances at Wood. Luckily he didn't notice, probably because he was so caught up in thinking about the Quidditch practise ahead.

Before we got onto the actual pitch, however, another team of seven in flowing silver-and-green Quidditch robes, each person holding a broom of the latest model, cut us off.

"Where do you think you're going?" The fifth year Slytherin Quidditch captain, Flint, sneered at us.

"Out of our way, Flint. This is Gryffindor practise time," Wood said sharply and I felt myself admire how bold he was, challenging the sneaky Slytherin like that.

"Oh, yeah?" Flint held up a piece of parchment. Clearly scrawled across it was the signature of Severus Snape.

Wood glared stonily at Flint, who met his fierce eyes with a smirk. The Gryffindor team had fanned out around Wood as he was confronting Flint, the opposing team mirroring our every move.

"Isn't he kinda handsome when he smirks like that?" Alicia murmured into my ear. My gaze fixed on Wood, I nodded dreamily.

"Yeah..." I paused suddenly. "Wait – what? Smirks?" Wood isn't smirking...

Alicia nods towards the Slytherin team. "Flint. He's kinda handsome when he smirks like that. When you can't see his teeth, of course."

"I guess," I agreed with her absently. Sure, he wasn't bad looking when he wasn't scowling which was ninety-nine percent of the time and when you couldn't see his teeth, but I was still staring at Wood, waiting for his answer to Flint.

"You played that card last time," Wood spat angrily. "You can't tell us you need to give your new seeker even more training outside of your usual training slots."

Flint just shrugged. "He's still learning, and out first match isn't that far away."

Wood sighed and turned around as if giving up.

"Hey, we can't give up that easily," George protested, and the rest of our team quickly agreed.

"What can we do? He's got a note from Snape. Don't worry, I'll be taking this up with McGonagall though," Wood assured us, anger still lingering in his eyes as he faced us, but his shoulder slumped as if he was taking this second defeat personally.

I didn't know why I did it (I'm usually not very confident in public), but I guess I just couldn't stand to see the Slytherin team smirking at Wood's back as he began leading the Gryffindor team back to the changing rooms. Before I realised what I was doing, I stepped forward.

"If your seeker needs this many extra training sessions, maybe you should think about getting a better seeker," I said boldly. I could feel the surprised stares of my team burning into my back and tried to ignore them.

Surprise took the smirk off Flint's face. For a moment he gaped at me, and Draco Malfoy, their seeker, pushed passed Flint to glare at me. "Take that back, mudblood," he growled.

I smirked, possibly for the first time in my life, at Malfoy. "You can't say that to me, I'm a half-blood," I retorted.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes at me. "You still have dirty blood in you,_ half_-blood," he sneered.

I hesitated, but was saved from having to think of a reply when Flint spoke.

"Our seeker already has twice the skill of yours. We've had the cup for seven years to prove it," Flint pointed out.

"You have a new seeker, and he's untested. Harry's the best seeker since Charley Weasley was at Hogwarts," I said quickly, angry at how triumphant Flint was looking as if he had already won the argument. I wasn't usually an argumentative person, but this was one argument I refused to lose.

"Malfoy's had training from experts since he was able to hold onto a broomstick. Can Potter say the same?" Flint commented smugly.

"Since he was able to hold onto a broom? Guess he's never had any special training then, seeing as he still can't hold his broom," I glanced at the broom which lay discarded at Malfoy's feet, and so did everyone else. Malfoy quickly bent to pick up his broom but in his haste he dropped in again, leading to an outburst of sniggering amongst the Gryffindor team. Flint shoved Malfoy behind him in disgust. "And as for Harry – he doesn't _need_ specialist training. He's a natural," I finished, silently daring Flint to argue back.

"I'm sure he is – a natural at looking stupid," Flint took up the challenge readily, his glare somehow much more intimidating than mine was.

"Katie, come on, leave Flint to practise if he needs to train his seeker so much. He obviously needs it more than we do, and we don't want to beat his team too easily this year," someone murmured in my ear. I sighed but let him lead me away after I shot one more hate-filled glare in Flint's direction. It was only when we reached the castle that I realised it had been Oliver Wood who had pulled me away and walked with me all the way back. I could have kicked myself for being too busy fuming to notice him, and I really hoped he hadn't been put off by my silence.

My heart fluttered in my chest as I wondered if this meant that maybe he did have feelings for me after all.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter, but don't be afraid to tell me if you think it's worse than the first: I welcome all feedback to try and improve my writing.

Please review!


	3. The Plan

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages, I know there's no excuse except my laziness and my other fanfics. So I'm sorry but at least the next chapter's here now, right?

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**~ The Plan ~**

We were a dejected sight, trailing back to our common room after Flint had forced us off the Quidditch pitch. Fred and George were planning a prank to pull on Flint to get him back, but no-one else was speaking.

I studied the back of Wood's head, thinking hard. Did it mean anything that he had been the one to lead me back to the castle instead of Angelina or Alicia? I desperately wanted to think that it did, but I also didn't want to get my hopes up. While I was pondering the matter my friends pulled me through the portrait entrance to the Gryffindor common room and I shook my head to clear it, not wanting them to think there was anything wrong (because there wasn't).

"Hey, Katie," Lee called to me from where he was sitting by the fire.

I felt my friends turn their heads to stare at Lee, then at me, and then back at Lee again and he waggled his index finger, calling me over.

"Are you sure nothing else happened this morning that we should know about?" Alicia asked me in a low voice.

I flushed and shook my head firmly. "Nothing happened, he was just being stupid," I told her. Lee called me again and, sighing, I went to see what he wanted.

I picked my way over to Lee but before I could speak, he put a finger to his lips and whispered, "Hug me."

I started at him. "No way."

"You did this morning," he grinned, watching me. It was slightly unnerving but I held his gaze.

"That was different. People are watching us," I muttered, glancing around. Even though it was still early in the morning, there were a couple of other people up now. I recognised Hermione Granger bent over a book, however I saw even her sneaking glances at us.

"That's the point," Lee rolled his eyes.

"I don't understand," I told him in confusion.

Lee sighed and stood up. Stepping close to me he grabbed my arm before I could step backwards. "I have a plan. I want you to pretend to be my girlfriend."

_...Did I hear that right?_ "You want me to pretend to be your girlfriend?" I repeated in a low voice and he nodded. "What exactly will that achieve?"

Lee grinned again and sat back down. "Guess."

I frowned for a few moments and my eyes wandered over to where Alicia and Angelina were watching us. "Oh," I realised, and took a seat next to Lee on the sofa so I could talk to him more easily. "You want to get Angelina jealous?"

Lee nodded. "If she thinks I've moved on – with one of her friends, no less – then she'll realise how much she misses me and will come begging for me to dump you and go out with her instead," he told me confidently. I held his gaze long enough to know he was serious and then burst out laughing.

"If you think that's ever going to happen, then you don't know Angelina. She wouldn't beg if her life depended on it," I told him after I calmed down.

Lee blinked. "Okay, so maybe that as slightly unrealistic, but it still might make her jealous and then I'll know that she had feelings for me – I mean, I know she likes me, but if she gets jealous then she'll realise just how much she likes me," he reasoned.

I nodded slowly. "I suppose. But why should I comply with your request? What if I already have a boyfriend?"

Lee just looked at me like I was stupid. "You – have a boyfriend? No offense Katie, but-"

"No boy would ever want me?" I finished for him bitterly, standing up to leave.

Lee looked shocked at me words and quickly pulled me back down. "Of course I wasn't going to say that! Firstly because you'd never speak to me again... But, seriously, why would you think that? I know for a fact that Connor Ashworth – you know him, that Ravenclaw with one blue eye and one green eye - has had a crush on you since the year began. Maybe even last year too for all I know."

I stared at him in disbelief but Lee carried on, not letting me fully process the information he had just given me.

"What I was going to say, is that if you had a boyfriend, everyone would know about it, and I_ mean_ everyone. You're on the Gryffindor Quidditch team for goodness sake, and everyone – everyone in Gryffindor at least – knows who you are," Lee finished earnestly. "Oh, and as for why you would accept my offer: first, because I'm your friend and friends help each other out. Second, because you have a secret crush on me anyway, and thirdly because you maybe have a crush on some boy and you don't know if he likes you back and you don't just want to ask him in case he doesn't return your feelings?"

I swallowed. I don't know how Lee knew that, but he was right. After a few seconds of silence, I nodded. "Okay, I'll do it. But on two conditions: no kissing and if Angelina isn't jealous before the boy I like is – if he is, I mean – then we 'break up'. Agreed?"

Lee's eyes brightened. "Sure, girlfriend," he grinned and shuffled closer to me on the sofa, putting his arm round me. I shrugged him off and raised an eyebrow.

"We're not actually dating," I reminded him. "You don't have to do that."

Lee shrugged. "If we never invade each other's personal space then no-one will believe we're actually dating and besides, Angelina's watching us. Can you see if she's jealous yet? Maybe she's frowning at us and is going to stomp over here to demand what we're doing?"

I muffled a giggle as I watched my friend out of the corner of my eye. She did none of what Lee was suggesting. I couldn't help but feel slightly guilty though; if it turned out that Angelina really did have feelings for Lee then would she forgive me for pretending to be his girlfriend?

"So, who's this boy you like then?" Lee asked me as he returned his arm to around my shoulders. I just raised an eyebrow and refused to answer, giggling as Lee tried to guess, naming random boys I didn't even know.

* * *

We stayed curled up on the sofa like that until more people came down. I felt slightly uncomfortable as everyone stared at us. The worst part though was when Wood came down (after getting back to the common room he had gone straight up to his dormitory). He soon spotted us and exchanged a couple of words with Angelina before striding in my direction without hesitation.

I quickly turned to Lee and said, "I think I'm going to go down to breakfast now." I tried not to watch Wood as he drew closer to us with every step, but I couldn't help the butterflies in my stomach and they just got worse as Wood reached us.

"Sure, let's go." Lee seemed to just assume that me saying I was going down to breakfast was also an invitation for him to come along but I just went with it, wanting only to avoid Wood. It was strange because usually I liked it when Wood came over to talk to me (even if it was just to tell me that he had re-scheduled practise), but I suppose I was just nervous about what his reaction to finding out about Lee and I would be. What if he was jealous? What would I do then? But what if he wasn't? I didn't even want to think about what it would mean if he didn't seem to care about us being 'together'.

I stood up and nearly tripped in my haste, but luckily Lee caught me. Unfortunately Wood caught up to us in the time it took me to recover my balance.

"Hey, Bell," he called.

I turned around, playing with the hem of my shirt nervously. "Yes?"

"Are you and Jordan together now?" he asked bluntly. I stared at the ground, not daring to look up at his face.

"Umm, yes?" I hesitated and Lee grabbed my hand as if to remind me that we _were_ together (at least in public). "Is..." I started, and took a deep breath. "Is that a problem?"

I sneaked a quick look at him and saw him shake his head once. "No. Just don't let your relationships interfere with Quidditch," he told me before walking off.

I stood there staring after him. He didn't care that I had a boyfriend, he just didn't want me getting distracted on the pitch.

"Come on, the breakfast hall awaits," Lee tugged my hand, reminding me that he was still there.

"Oh, right, sorry." I forced a grin and followed him out of the common room.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So I think I've introduced all the main characters now and set the story up. It should get more interesting from here :)

Anyways, please review and tell me your thoughts :) The more reviews I get the more likely I am to update soon.


End file.
